Secreto más preciado
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Al fin se acaba la guerra, y todos celebran que por fin haya terminado. Más todos tienen una pregunta en la mente. ¿Quién será la elegida del rubio Uzumaki para un final feliz?


**.:Secreto más preciado:.**

**Aviso:** Spoiler para los que no lleven el manga al día.

Pareja: NaruIno.

Género: Romance, humor.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, yo solo creo la historia para entretenimiento.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba mareado. Veía el polvo en suspensión a su alrededor por la caída que tuvo al perder sus fuerzas. Ese último ataque combinado con Sasuke lo había lanzado hacia atrás y se había dado contra el muro de piedra. Había visto como Kaguya había desaparecido ante sus ojos justo antes de perder la consciencia.

Se incorporó un poco y vio una sombra a su derecha. Se fijo bien y vio una mano tendida hacia él. Siguió desde donde provenía esa mano amiga y vio al moreno con una sonrisa de auto-eficiencia dibujada en la cara. Pero él sabía que también había un rastro de sinceridad en ese gesto.

Sin decir nada agarró la mano para por fin terminar de levantarse. Aún le pitaban un poco los oídos, pero el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar bien. Miró por un momento los ojos negros al lado suyo haciendo en silencio la pregunta "¿Y los demás?" Quería saber cómo estaban todos sus conocidos, esos por los que había luchado incansablemente.

- Hmp – con el dedo índice levantado, Sasuke señaló a unos metros de ellos donde varias personas estaban reunidas.

Entre ellas vio a Sakura con unas cuantos ninja-médicos a su lado, verificando los cuerpos de todas aquellas personas que habían liberado del genjutsu. Y otra vez en silencio, pero para nada incómodo, los dos caminaron hasta ellos.

- Mira que perder la consciencia en el último momento dobe – él rubio se giró molesto.

- ¡Porque me estrellé teme! – él Uchiha solo sonrió.

- Yo también, y volví en mí antes que tú, cabeza de ramen – el Uzumaki se paró en seco y lo agarró por el cuello del haori.

- Dime eso de nuevo, halcón-saca-ojos – el aludido entrecerró los ojos, no lo creía tan listo para haber acertado tanto con ese mote, pero le molestó.

- Ca-be-za de ra-men – deletreó cada silaba con hastío y regocijo al verle la expresión de la cara.

Al poco, todo el mundo se enteró de la presencia de ambos por los gritos del de ojos azules. Rieron. Esos dos siempre serían así. Enseguida Kakashi y Yamato los fueron a separar, y levantar en alto para celebrar que ellos habían sido los salvadores de las esperanzas de todos los ninjas.

Olvidando por completo la tristeza de los seres queridos perdidos y la crudeza de la guerra, se permitieron celebrar a lo grande la sensación de estar vivos y poder comenzar de nuevo.

Una vez el rubio tocó de nuevo el suelo, y aunque los vítores seguían, él solo miraba a una sola persona entre los que estaban frente a él. Avanzó unos pasos. Sakura a su derecha lo miraba algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata a su izquierda, parecía un tomate maduro y sus índices chocando indicaban el nerviosismo que poseía en su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba la pregunta que muchos se hacían. ¿Cuál sería la elegida? ¿Cuál de esas chicas tendría su final feliz con Naruto?

El rubio extendió su sonrisa y siguió avanzando. Las dos expectantes abrieron los ojos de par en par, cuando pasó de largo de ellas y se internó en el grupo de más allá. Todo el mundo miraba al ojiazul sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

El Uzumaki estiró los brazos y envolvió en ellos a la rubia que estaba justo delante de él. Esta, lo miraba sonrojada y sorprendida a la vez, hasta que segundos después le devolvía el abrazo y se fundían en un beso dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto.

¿Ino? ¿Cuándo, cómo, dónde, por qué? Nunca lo sabrían, por lo menos, no mientras ellos no decidieran contarlo, pues era _su secreto más preciado_.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Un drabble muy pequeñito sobre una de las parejas que Naruto no tendrá (lo más probable) así que puse un posible final para ella ;9 **

**Espero que les guste. **

**La idea salió de oír el termino del manga anunciado por Kishimoto a principios de este año a EEUU owo Y que una de mis seguidoras me dijo que le pondría a Naruto una pareja (de lo cual no puedo verificar puesto que no he visto ninguna entrevista con ello). **

**Ya me dirán que os habrá parecido. **

**Muchos neko-besitos! 3**


End file.
